1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a motion transmitting remote control assembly of the type wherein motion is transmitted in a curved path by a flexible motion transmitting core element movably supported by a flexible conduit.
Such remote control assemblies normally include means adjacent each end of the conduit for attaching the conduit to a support structure with the core element extending from each end of the conduit. It is frequently desirable to adjust the length of the conduit to change the position of one end of the core element extending from the conduit once the assembly is installed. An example of such a situation is wherein a remote control assembly is utilized to interconnect the accelerator pedal and a carburetor operating lever arm in an automobile. In this situation, the assembly is usually installed by attaching the conduit to the body of the automobile adjacent the accelerator pedal while attaching the end of the core element extending therefrom to the accelerator pedal. The opposite end of the conduit is attached to a support structure adjacent the carburetor so that the other or opposite end of the core element may be attached to the operating lever of the carburetor. Frequently, however the end of the core element adjacent the carburetor does not extend from the conduit a proper amount for attachment to the operating lever of the carburetor. During such installation the accelerator pedal is in its unmoved or idle position as is the operating lever of the carburetor and if the end of the core element adjacent the operating lever of the carburetor is not positioned correctly, the operating lever of the carburetor must be moved for attachment to the core element so that the end result is that the accelerator pedal is in the idle position but the operating lever of the carburetor is not. The position of the end of the core element extending from the conduit, i.e., the distance the core element extends from the conduit, may be changed by altering the length of path over which the conduit extends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are assemblies known to the prior art wherein an adjustment in the length of the conduit may be accomplished in order to change the distance the core element extends from the end of the conduit during an installation procedure. Normally, such assemblies include a support member adapted for attachment to a support structure with an adjustment member movably supported by the support member for longitudinal movement and connected to the end of the conduit whereby the conduit effectively changes in length as the adjustment member moves relative to the support member. Frequently, the support member movably supports a locking or latching member which engages the adjustment member to control the longitudinal movement of the adjustment member relative to the support member. An annoyance associated with the prior art assemblies is that during shipment and during installation the adjustment member may be disengaged from the support member. Such a disengagement can reduce efficiency in certain situations during the assembly of automobiles on automotive assembly lines.